Give Me Something Fun To Do
by Mocha-Java Boost
Summary: Briony raised her eyebrow "Is this you confessing your love to me? Because I have to be honest, this does not seem planned out in the least Sirius" she said, eyeing him critically. "Hey! I put a lot of my heart into that!" he replied indignantly and was only rewarded with a snort "Well fine then, I take it back!"
1. Chapter 1

"There are some things that just don't need to be seen before you've ingested breakfast." Briony Waters stated, her blue eyes surveying the sight in front of her. Sirius Black had a Sixth-Year Hufflepuff by the name of Delia Wyncombe pinned against the wall outside the Great Hall.

"Or after" Remus Lupin added, shifting his weight from one foot to another, while desperately trying to look anywhere but at the couple furiously kissing each other.

"Or ever" Marlene McKinnon added, her face screwed up in disgust. "How are they even breathing?" she asked, running a hand through her long black hair.

"I know right? It's like she's trying to swallow him whole" Briony answered. "I mean really, if you insist on shamelessly snogging someone in front of the whole school, shouldn't you at least be good at it?"

"Ooh, do I detect a bit of jealousy there?" Marlene asked, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend. "Are you wishing that it was you Sirius had pressed up against the wall?"

"Hardly" Briony snorted. "I have some class dear, if I was snogging Sirius I would hardly be doing it in front of everyone" she eyed the couple critically. "And I sure as hell would not be attempting _that_ good lord!" she said, as Delia somehow attempted to climb up his body.

Remus continued to look uncomfortable "I would greatly appreciate it if we could stop discussing snogging techni- Oh Merlin, she's licked his face!" he exclaimed, utterly repulsed.

"Right, that's it" Briony said, taking a hold of both Remus and Marlene's hands "We are going to get breakfast and we are going to be brave" she proceeded to drag the pair towards the doors "Just close your eyes, it'll be over soon"

The pair did as she instructed and she pulled them through the entrance, past the couple and towards the Gryffindor table. She spotted James, Lily and Peter already seated and made her way towards them.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, as she watched the trio silently sit down and stare forlornly at the array of breakfast choices before them.

"You didn't see it?" Marlene asked, deciding that a piece of toast was all she could stomach at the moment.

"See what?" James asked, the three really didn't look good. Marlene looked like she was about to be sick; Briony was staring at the coffee in front of her as if it held the answer to all life's questions, and Remus, well Remus looked green.

"She licked his face James, she licked his face" He whispered, shaking his head. Remus poured himself a cup of coffee and attempted to settle his nerves.

"Who licked who?" Lily was beginning to get exasperated. She turned her attention to the auburn haired girl sitting next to her.

"Delia Wyncombe" Briony answered "Sirius has her pinned against a wall outside and I'm pretty sure what they're doing is illegal in some countries"

"She licked his face?" Peter asked, frowning. "Why would she do that? Did he have some food on it?"

"Somehow I doubt it Pete" James answered "But you can ask him yourself, here he comes"

Sirius was indeed walking through the doors, his arm around Delias waist. The two parted ways and headed for their respective tables, but not before another lingering kiss. He strolled towards his friends, feeling quite pleased with himself. It was only the second week of term, and already he had a beautiful girl on his arm. Oh yes, his Seventh year was off to a great start.

"Hello friends!" He called, grinning widely and sitting down between Remus and Briony "And how are we on this fine morning?" the only answers he got were bemused looks from James and Lily, and a combination of gagging noises from Remus, Briony and Marlene. "What's the matter?" he asked, a frown on his handsome face.

"Broom cupboards were invented for a reason Sirius" Marlene said "They exist to shield pure creatures such as myself from your lecherous ways"

"Oh you caught the show did you?" Sirius asked, his face glowing with pride "Yes well, you know how it is, when you have that much sexual energy with someone, sometimes you don't care who sees you" he winked roguishly at the girls before helping himself to some eggs.

"She licked your face Sirius" Remus said helplessly.

Sirius frowned "Ah yes that was a little unexpected" he shrugged "and a little bit gross, but I can forgive her because she is very, very fit"

"She licked your face Sirius" Marlene stated again "That is not normal, that should make you a little hesitant to the kind of things she is going to try to do to you in bed"

"Dirty, wicked things" Sirius sighed dreamily, while everyone surrounding him, except Peter, gagged.

Peter looked at Sirius with wide eyes "What kind of things?" he asked.

Briony turned to look helplessly at James and Lily "You're Head Boy and Head Girl, can't you make them stop? Or at least make them keep their strange sexual needs in a private location?"

James and Lily turned to look at each other, the former being momentarily distracted by the way that the sun was radiating off her red hair. It was only when Lily started to frown that he averted his eyes and cleared his throat "I'm afraid that regulating Sirius' extensive dating habits is not part of our job description"

"Not that you could" Sirius retorted "I have a responsibility to the beautiful young ladies of this school" he winked at a couple of fifth-years that were looking over at them, causing them to giggle and almost knock a tray of scones onto Marlenes lap.

She shot the fifth-years a death look that shut them up, before turning her attention to Sirius once more "Look we're your friends and we're very happy that you have found some new little trollop to take your fancy, all we're requesting is that you don't make us watch you two consummating your relationship" she paused, before putting on a fake concerned voice and reaching out to pat Brionys hand "and think of poor Briony here, It just seems unfair to flaunt your new relationship, when she's still hung up on you"

The aforementioned girl choked on her coffee "I'm sorry, are you referring to the fact that I had a crush on Sirius when we were in Third-Year? Because I can confidently say that I've moved on from that"

"Oh come now, we all know that's simply not true" Sirius said, slinging an arm around Brionys shoulders "I see the way you look at me, your barely concealed lust burning in your deep, blue eyes"

Briony frowned "Have you been reading those muggle romance novels again?" she asked, shaking his arm off her shoulder.

"Well I wouldn't if Lily wouldn't leave them lying around all the time" he huffed "and if everyone wasn't always half-naked on the covers"

Lily felt herself blush as everyone turned their attention towards her "I do not have to answer to you" she said haughtily and poured herself a cup of pumpkin juice.

"The point is" Remus said, trying to steer everyone's attention back to the problem at hand "That when I wake up in the morning, I would like to have my breakfast without fearing that I would have to see any part of your body licked by anyone"

"They just can't help themselves" Sirius shook his head helplessly "I am just far too good looking for my own good, they take one look at me, and the ladies just swoon"

"Oh my goodness" Lily said, clutching at her throat "I can't breathe" James was mildly concerned for a minute until he saw the smile tugging at the redheads lips.

"It's as if all the air is being sucked out of the surrounding area" Marlene agreed, pretending to struggle for breath.

"It's his ego" Briony answered, taking heaving breaths "It's gotten far too large and now it's going to kill us all!"

Sirius laughed and placed an arm around Brionys waist, pulling her close "Come now, Briony, You know you're my best girl" he said and placed a slobbery kiss on her cheek.

"Oh gross" She said, pushing him away and wiping at her cheek "Now whatever diseases Delia has given you are going to be passed onto me, thanks"

Before Sirius had time to answer Briony was suddenly covered in a bowlful of yoghurt. The group turned to see Delia standing behind them, glaring furiously at Sirius. "So this is how it is then? I come over here because I miss you too much to be apart, and you're kissing this wanton tart? Well fine then Sirius Black, you can kiss her all you want because I am done with you!" she declared passionately, before leaning in and whispering "I would have done things to you that nobody else could have" and wish a swish of her hair she stormed out of the Great Hall.

They turned back to stare at Briony, who had a surprisingly calm expression on her face. She reached up and wiped some off the yoghurt off her face before turning to look at Sirius, who looked as if he couldn't decide whether he should laugh or look guilty. "Do you see? Do you see what your friendship does to me?" she asked calmly, before getting up "Please apologize on my behalf to Professor McGonagall, I'm going to be late for Transfiguration, as I have to go shower again" with that she walked out.

"I think that may have been the only socially appropriate situation in which to lick someone" Remus supplied, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**The story title is from the song "Something In the Water" by Brooke Fraser, I'm obsessed with it. **

**Pretty, pretty please review and let me know if you like what you've seen so far! I have the second chapter all ready to be uploaded!**

**Cheers! **

**xx-Michelle**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I am still incredibly jealous that you get your own dorm" Marlene remarked as she sat with Briony in the common area of the Head Students dorm. "You don't have any annoying First-Years running around and everything always looks neat"

"And I don't have to share a dormitory with you lot anymore" Lily added, leaning back against an armchair from her spot on the floor. Marlene gave her hair a playful tug from the armchair where she was sat braiding it.

"Hey!" Briony exclaimed from where she was stretched out on the couch. "My feelings are a little hurt, we're excellent roommates"

Lily snorted in a very undignified manner. "The only person I miss is Alice" she stated.

"Well that's because Alice is a person made entirely of sunshine and loveliness" Marlene said, finishing the braid and tying it off.

"I love Alice" Briony agreed. "I'm so glad her and Frank are finally together, they're the perfect couple"

Marlene locked eyes with Briony and nodded her head at Lily. Briony sighed. "So Lily…"

"So Briony?"

"How is it going exactly, living in such close quarters with James?"

Lily paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "It's been…different to how I thought it would be. He hasn't been acting like a total prat. He's been really helpful sorting out the schedule for the Prefects, and he actually helped me with my Transfiguration homework the other day." She bit her lip and avoided her friends' gaze "You know, he hasn't asked me out once since we came back to school?"

Briony and Marlene locked gazes once again. Briony shook her head and indicated that it was Marlenes turn to speak.

"Does…does it bother you that he hasn't done that?" Marlene asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"Wha-No it doesn't! Let me tell you it's a great relief to wander the halls not worrying about being assaulted by a signing bouquet" she answered in a rush "I mean, it was about time he got the message"

Briony sighed and turned to look at her best friend "Lily, the things I am going to say to you now are probably going to piss you off. But you need to listen to me. That boy is so close to giving up on you it's not even funny"

"Well good" Lily interrupted, crossing her arms. "That's what I want."

"This isn't some silly crush Lils" Marlene said, laying a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder "We are way past childish pranks and signing bouquets"

"Whose side are you actually on?" Lily asked, getting annoyed.

Briony ignored her "He has been confessing his feelings for you everyday for the last two years. Do you realize how brave that is? He puts himself out there everyday."She shook her head. "You don't see him after you've rejected him and walked away, it's like you take a little piece of him. If you do this, if you really don't give him a chance, then you are going to break him." she didn't allow Lily to interrupt her. "One of these days he is going to stop chasing you Lily Evans, and you are going to wish you had let him catch you"

Before Lily had a chance to form a reply the portrait to the Head Dorm swung open and James, Sirius and Remus walked in. They looked at the three girls sitting in the room. Marlene was sitting in an armchair and playing nervously with her hair, Briony was stretched out on a couch shooting the boys an annoyed look and Lily was sitting on the floor, her face as red as her hair.

"Erm…Hi" James said. "Is everything okay?" He dumped his schoolbag on the floor and walked towards the girls, sitting down in one of the spare armchairs, Remus following suit.

"Fine" Briony said stiffly, reluctantly sitting up as Sirius joined her on the couch. "Just having spending some quality time together, right girls?" she asked. Marlene nodded nervously and after a moment Lily nodded too.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, looking curiously between the three. "You all seem a little tense?"

"We're just having a slight difference of opinions" Marlene said "But that doesn't mean we love each other any less" and with that she reached down and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Ooh girl time indeed" Sirius said, before getting elbowed in the ribs by Briony.

Lily rolled her eyes and locked eyes with Briony "I will take what was said under advisement" and then after a moment "Oh wipe that stupid smirk off your face"

Briony ignored her friend and turned to the boys "So lads, what kind of trouble were you getting into now?"

"If you must know" James said, flipping his hair dramatically "I actually stopped a couple of third-year Hufflepuffs from setting off some dungbombs in the main corridor."

"Responsibility suits you James" Marlene told him, beaming "Don't you agree Lily?"

"Well done" Lily said, ignoring her friends comment

"Can't have any snot nosed third-years trying to encroach on our territory" Sirius said. "After all, there can only be one group as devious, as clever, and yes, as sexy, as the Marauders"

"Speaking of sexy" Briony said, perking up. "I completely forgot to tell you guys what happened after Sirius' paramour dumped yogurt on me!" she shot Sirius a dirty look. "I was on my way to the tower, when I ran into Nicholas Hale. Literally ran into him." She groaned.

Marlene snorted "And what did the glorious Mr. Hale do after you had covered him in a sticky substance?"

"Well naturally I started apologizing. And babbling on about how this was all Sirius' fault, and that Delia had called me a wanton tart, and how wouldn't it be funny if promiscuous pastries actually existed?" Briony shook her head. "At this point all I wanted was to sink into the ground and disappear forever. But then I finally stopped talking and he wasn't looking at me like I was crazy"

"He wasn't?" Remus asked, looking up from the potions essay he was reviewing.

"No he wasn't" she retorted. "He was smiling at me and then he started apologizing to me for not watching where he was going! And he agreed that promiscuous pastries would be funny, but that I was not one of them!" she stopped to catch her breath before continuing "And then, he wiped some yoghurt off my cheek with his thumb, tasted it and smiled before walking away!" at which point she grabbed a pillow and started screaming into it.

Marlenes eyes had turned as wide as saucers and she was muttering some unintelligible things. Lily was repeatedly smacking Briony with a pillow and the boys were looking at each other in bewilderment.

"It's been four days!" Lily screamed "How can you not have told us for four days?"

"I don't know" Briony wailed. "I must have blocked it out or something!"

"Terribly sorry to interrupt" James said "But what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Potter!" Lily said, rounding on him. "We don't expect you to understand, but this is a big deal in girl news" her eyes were glowing and she was grinning excitedly "Briony has been pining after Nicholas for the last three years. Shut up, you know it's true. And as far as we knew he had no idea she existed! But now she is the charming girl who wishes that pastries were promiscuous!"

"That is the best kind of girl to be" Marlene said, nodding wisely.

"I'm afraid I don't completely follow" Remus said "Nicholas had no idea you existed before you covered him in yoghurt and spouted nonsense at him?"

"Yes" Briony answered.

"And this is a good thing?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"Well, I'll admit it's not ideal" she said, shrugging. "But it's better to be the weird girl he can't get out of his head, than the girl he doesn't realize exists right?"

"I suppose so" Remus said, unsure.

"Hang on" Sirius frowned "I thought you were in love with me?" he pouted.

Briony sighed and rolled her eyes "You know I love to flirt with you and you are very near and dear to my heart, but this is not about you right now" she patted his knee.

"We could make it about me" he grinned wolfishly and wrapped his arm around her.

She swatted him away "I don't know, maybe we're freaking out too much. It was probably nothing" she ran her hands through her curly hair.

"Briony, he broke up with Regina Pewter just before end of term. Assuming he didn't get involved with anyone over the summer, you're the first girl to have caught his eye since then." Marlene said. "This is most certainly cause to freak out."

"I agree" Lily stood up, grabbing both girls by the hand. "And we should freak out in the privacy of my room" she pulled them both behind her up the stairs to her private dormitory.

"Girls are strange" Remus announced after a few minutes, and went back to checking his paper.

* * *

**Review review review please!**

**xx-Michelle**


	3. Chapter 3

The minute that she walked into her last period Transfiguration class Lily knew it was not going to end well. Up until that point she'd had a lovely day. She had gotten top marks on her Charms homework, Ancient Runes had been stimulating, and James Potter had done the most adorable thing during lunch. At that thought Lily stopped dead _Oh sweet Merlin. I just thought Potter did something adorable. What's happening to me?_

"Lily, you're blocking the way." Marlene said impatiently from behind her. The redhead shook herself out of her reverie and went to sit down, Marlene following and sitting next to her.

"You alright Evans?" James asked, looking at her curiously. He took a seat behind the girls along with the rest of the Marauders.

"I'm fine" Lily snapped, glaring at him. Who did he think he was? Invading her thoughts in such a rude, personal way. Just because the sun was radiating attractively off his cheekbones didn't mean she was going to notice it. She turned around quickly and hid her blushing face.

"Sorry" James muttered, bewildered by her sudden change in temperament. They had been getting along rather well lately. He had gotten tired of her always screaming at him, and as per Remus' suggestion, he'd started to slowly distance himself from her. Which was unbelievably difficult with them sharing a dorm. His heart still pounded whenever he caught sight of her in the morning, but she hadn't hexed him once this year and he figured that was progress.

Briony walked into the classroom and flopped into her seat next to Marlene, engrossed in the letter she had received from her mother "What do you think she means when she says 'work on my hair'? There's nothing wrong with my hair" she rolled her eyes and stuffed it into her bag. It was at that point that she noticed the objects sitting on everybody's desk. "Oh no"

"Don't cause a scene." Marlene hissed, grabbing onto her arm.

Professor McGonagall called the class to order. "Today we will be practicing the Transfiguration of rabbits into an array of items, to test your versatility." She sighed as Briony shot her arm into the air "Yes, Miss Waters?"

"Professor, we've known each other for awhile now" she smiled charmingly "Seven years is a long time, one might even say that we're friends" when all she received was a stony look she carried on. "But we shouldn't, okay. However I must, once again, object to the treatment of these poor rabbits."

"And I must once again remind you, Miss Waters, that these rabbits do not suffer from being transfigured."

"Oh of course not, if the person performing the spell does it correctly" Briony conceded. "But if the spell goes wrong, then they can end up in a half-rabbit half-teacup state, or they could lose an appendage or _die_!" Marlene and Lily were hiding their faces and trying to appear as if they didn't know her.

Feeling the eyes of everyone in the class on her, she quickly stood up onto her desk. "I understand that we have to learn, but must it be on these defenseless animals? I ask you fellow Gryffindors and kind Hufflepuffs, is there not a more humane way for us to develop our skills?"

"Miss Waters! Sit down!" Professor McGonagall barked. "We have had this same discussion for the last four years. Are you going to partake in the lesson or would you like to pay another visit to the Headmaster?"

Briony sighed. "You're all cowards!" she told the class, getting ready to climb down from her desk when a flurry of movement caught her eye.

Sirius was not sure what compelled him to climb onto his desk; maybe it was boredom, maybe it was the need to wreck some havoc, or maybe it was seeing Briony get so worked up over some rabbits who, although cute, were not really that special. Either way, he was standing on his desk and McGonagall was glaring at both of them.

"Miss Waters, Mister Black" She said stiffly. "Get down from your desks this instant"

Sirius looked at Briony, who was smiling in surprise, and shrugged "Be free!" he shouted and waved his wand so that all the cages disappeared. The rabbits, finding themselves free from their prisons, proceeded to jump off the desks and around the room. Sirius jumped down off his desk and yanked Briony down before grabbing both their bags and pulling her out the door behind him.

"Mister Black! Miss Waters! Come back here!" Professor McGonagall shouted as "Detention! Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Briony barely had time to shoot the fuming Professor an apologetic look before she was outside the classroom. "Now what?" she asked, looking at the taller boy.

"Now, we run!" Sirius answered, his eyes glowing.

"Why?"

"Because we're dangerous renegades!" and with that he grabbed a hold of her hand and started sprinting down the corridor.

VVVVV

"So this is the master plan?" Briony said, looking around. "We're going to hide in the kitchens? Is this a popular meeting place for dangerous renegades?"

"Oh yes" Sirius said, sitting himself down at one of the tables. "There is nothing like a big slice of cake to make you feel especially accomplished in your misdeeds."

"Good to know" she took a seat across the table from him.

"Mister Black, Mister Black!" A couple of House-Elves crowded around the table. "How may we help you today?"

"The lady and I would love a slice of your best cake" he winked, and they scurried away.

"Just one slice?" Briony asked. "My heroic attempt to free the rabbits doesn't warrant my own slice of cake?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Your heroic attempt was only successful because I joined you. Besides which, Sharing cake is for lovers." He wriggled his eyebrows.

Briony grimaced. "I hate that word. It makes me feel like I'm a fifty year old woman who has taken a younger man as her sexual companion."

"Is there anything wrong with that? Everyone deserves to find some love" he replied.

"Aw, Sirius Black, a romantic. Who would have thought?" She placed a hand over her heart.

"Naturally. Why else do you think I date so much?" The pair perked up as the House-Elves brought over an almost absurdly large slice of vanilla cake filled with strawberries.

"It's sweet that you think what you do with those girls is dating" Briony said, taking a bite of the cake. "Oh sweet Merlin, this is glorious."

"Of course it's dating" Sirius said, offended.

"Sirius, not one of your relationships has lasted longer than three weeks." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well that is because after three weeks I realize that I could not spend my whole life with those girls" He retorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and took a big bite of cake for emphasis.

Briony rolled her eyes once more, absentmindedly noting that she rolled her eyes entirely too much and maybe this wasn't healthy for her. "Then why bother at all? Why not just wait for someone you wont get sick of after three weeks?"

Sirius thought this over for a few moments, chewing on another bite of cake. "I suppose it's better to be in mediocre relationships than no relationship at all, isn't it?"

"I could see that" she mused, twirling her fork in the air. "But wouldn't it be better to wait for that one person that makes you feel like…" she paused, trying to think of a fitting metaphor. "Like every cell on your body was exploding when they touched you, and that you would die if they didn't?"

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" He asked, alarmed.

"It's the best thing." she said. Propping her chin in her hands. "But I suppose your method works too, I guess you don't often have to deal with dry spells" she added absentmindedly.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "No, I can't say that's a problem I have too often." He leaned towards her. "Why? Are you suffering through a dry spell?" He licked his lips. "You know, I can help you with that love."

Briony pushed his head away. "I can take care of myself thanks." Suddenly she blushed red. "Not that I am or whatever." She crossed her arms. "It's none of your business."

"Oh come on darling, you've got me all curious now."

"Drop it Sirius"

"Just tell me when the last time you shagged someone was"

"No"

"Oh come on, Alright we can make it fair. My last time was eight days ago with Delia."

"You broke up with Delia three weeks ago!"

"She came back for seconds, they always do."

"Okay that's it, I'm walking away now" Briony said, grabbing her bag and standing up. "This has been fun, but I really must dash. "

"You're not really going to leave me like this are you?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"I'll see you in detention!" she called, hastily exiting the kitchens.

"She wants me." Sirius told a passing House Elf.

VVVVV

"Following your disruptions earlier today, I saw it only fitting that you clean up the mess you made." Professor McGonagall told the two Gryffindors standing before her. "I expect this room to be sparkling clean when I return, and I'll be taking your wands with me."

"You expect us to clean this room by hand?" Sirius exclaimed, looking around the Transfiguration classroom. The rabbits had certainly felt the need to mark their territory. The desks and chairs had been cleared away and it seemed as if someone had taken care of the fecal problem, but a stench still remained and there were numerous puddles throughout the classroom.

"Yes. Perhaps next time you will think twice before setting wild animals loose amongst the populance."

"To be honest Minnie, It wasn't my intention!" Sirius pointed at Briony. "She seduced me into setting all those rabbits free! She was standing on a desk and wearing a skirt, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Professor that is not true!" Briony squeaked, her face burning. "He set them free on his own volition, I simply wanted to find a more humane way for our class to learn!"

"Enough!" McGonagall said. "Give me your wands and get started, I'll be back to check on you in a while." Once the students had reluctantly handed over their wands, the irate Professor strode out the door, closing it behind her.

Briony sighed and grabbed one of the buckets sitting on the floor. "I'll start on this end, you get that end."

"Wouldn't it be faster if we just worked end to end together?" Sirius asked.

"If I'm going to be scrubbing the floor on my hands and knees, I'd rather do it where you can't try to look up my skirt." She responded, and walked towards one end of the classroom.

"Well that's not fair" Sirius pouted, but nonetheless went in the opposite direction and got to work.

The duo worked in silence for a while, the only sound being the scratching of the brush on the floor, and the water being splashed around in the buckets.

"You know, you're not complaining as much as I thought you would be" Sirius said, scrubbing at some sort of stain that had obviously been there for a long time.

"Manual labor is my parents punishment of choice." Briony answered. "When we're in Romania with my fathers dragons I sometimes have to clean up after them. Compared to picking up dragon dung, scrubbing the floors is easy." She looked up at him and grinned.

Sirius laughed and watched as she continued to work. He was briefly distracted from his work when he noticed the way she bit her lip as she scrubbed at another stubborn stain. He hadn't realized how long he'd been staring when she was suddenly only a few feet away from him.

Briony looked up. "What?" she asked, Sirius was looking at her with an unusual look on his face.

"Nothing" he said, smiling easily. "Just trying to get a look down your shirt." The only response he received was having a wet rag thrown at his face. He looked at her in shock as the water dripped down his face. "You are so dead." He growled, and grabbed his rag out of the bucket.

She barely had time to turn her head before Sirius had thrown the rag at her. Then before she could retaliate he grabbed some water out of the bucket and splashed her with it. "Sirius!" she shrieked, wiping at her face. He was laughing so hard he didn't even see it coming when she grabbed her bucket and overturned it on his head. He started spluttering as Briony laughed so hard she had a hard time getting away from him.

Sirius reached out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her back towards him. "No! Sirius don't you dare!" she wriggled to try to get away but he used his considerable strength to pin her down and emptied his bucket on her.

"Ha-ha!" He declared, laughing down at her. His glee turned to concern as he noticed some of the water had gotten into her mouth and she was coughing. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and continued coughing; he reached down and pushed some of her wet curls off her forehead. She finally managed to stop and took some deep breaths. Sirius continued to stare intently at her. He noticed how long her eyelashes looked, the way they framed her blue eyes in a very becoming fashion. And how had he never noticed the light smattering of freckles across her nose?

"Don't." she said suddenly, breaking him out of his reverie.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You we're thinking about kissing me, Don't"

"That's not true"

He watched her quirk an eyebrow. "So you're seven centimeters away from my face for another reason?"

Sirius and Briony turned to look towards the door as they heard footsteps approaching. He let her sit up and was running a hand through his wet hair as Professor McGonagall opened the door.

"What on earth happened here?" She asked, looking at the two students who were sitting on the floor completely soaked.

Briony widened her eyes. "Sirius got me wet Professor." She replied innocently. Sirius had to hastily cover his laugh with a cough.

"I can see that. However the room is clean and I have no other reason to keep you here. So you may leave." She dismissed the students and handed them their wands as they walked out the door.

The pair performed some quick-drying spells on themselves and started walking back to the common room in silence.

"Would it really have been so bad if I'd kissed you?" Sirius asked, glancing at the brunette beside him.

"Oh yes." She smiled at him. "We're friends Sirius, you don't kiss your friends just because you feel like it. You only kiss your friends if you love them" she paused. "Or if it's like New Years Eve."

"So I'm never allowed to kiss you?" he asked. "Well that's just unfair, especially if you insist on walking around looking so gorgeous."

Briony laughed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, I do look absolutely ravishing when I get out of the shower." Sirius grinned down at her and slung his arm around her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes. "I was going to ask why you don't put the same sort of effort into your relationships that you do flirting with Marlene or me?"

Sirius stared down at her, his eyes softening; he reached out and gently cupped her cheek "Would you believe that it's because you're the only girl I can think about?"

There was a moment of silence before Briony raised her eyebrow "Is this you confessing your love to me? Because I have to be honest, this does not seem planned out in the least Sirius" she said, eyeing him critically "I mean, James has set a pretty high standard with all the crap he's pulled to get Lily's attention, You really think a heartfelt confession is going to cut it?" she shook her head and climbed through the portrait hole, finding the common room practically deserted.

Sirius stared after her for a moment before he followed her "Hey! I put a lot of my heart into that!" he replied indignantly and was only rewarded with a snort "Well fine then, I take it back"

Briony stopped and put a hand on her hip "I'm being serious, Sirius" she said, and shot him a look to shut up before continuing, "When you inevitably confess your love to me, I am going to need some spectacle. I'm talking fireworks, one of those singing cards, maybe some sort of chocolate fountain" she grinned and shrugged. "I', going to go to bed, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." She turned and proceeded to make her way towards the Girls Dormitory.

"Hang on, how can you be so sure that I'm going to confess my love to you?" Sirius called after her, appreciating the view he was getting watching her walk up the stairs.

Briony turned around and smirked "Because the whole time we were mucking about in detention, you never once looked down to check if you could see my bra through my wet shirt. That's love my man."

* * *

**Wow this chapter is almost twice as long as the previous two! I don't know if this trend will continue haha. Please leave a review and make me feel loved!**


End file.
